


Dark Shadows[old]

by Bloody_Princess



Series: Multiverse of Darkness [1]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Attempted Kidnapping, Bloodplay, Bondage, Civil War, Dark, Death, Heroes to Villains, M/M, Mentions of Spider-girl, Mild Gore, Original Character Death(s), Psychic Violence, Slow To Update, lots of death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-08-09 14:34:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7805590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloody_Princess/pseuds/Bloody_Princess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When S.H.I.E.L.D starts to doubt Peter's and Wanda's control over their power they decide to leave and make there own path however not everyone is willing to allow that.<br/>[READ REWRITE/SNEAKPEEK CHAPTER PLEASE]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Proluge

_Peter felt his heart start to speed up as he ran in the dark his barefeet smushing into the muddy dirt road. He had been running for half an hour and his muscles where starting to burn but he couldn't stop not yet anyway._

He had to get away to tell Wade and the others that he had been found but he was surrounded.....


	2. When Peter Has A Idea He Goes With It.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter gets a idea and it doesn't turn out so well.

_**Peter stood sat across from Wanda his hands flying across his brand new laptop.** _

Wanda slurped on her big gulp from the nearby Seven Eleven loudly making Peter grin. When he had first shown her the conveint store her eyes had been big as Tony's ego now a days she was like any regular newyorker. They where in his bedroom sitting at his old desk on stools. Currently he was hacking into S.H.I.E.L.D.S database reading threw their private emails.

The reason he was doing this was because they meaning himself, Wanda and Vision had started to lose trust in the organization. Every thing that had happened to them  _always leaded back to S.H.I.E.L.D._ Plus their "team" where treating them like complete and utter assholes. Sometimes it felt like if they just left no one would even notice! He couldn't live with that so he decided to hack this crappy system.

" Oh shit I've found something Wanda." He muttered as she pulled her stool next to her eyes widening.

Before them was top secret files detailing all the info on their lives. Pictures of Peitro and Wanda as newborns to they where teenagers. Not only that but pictures of Peter with his parents even his class photo from kindergarten. Peter's fingers flew across the keyboard as he looked threw files as old as himself detailing experiments on innocent people.

" Peter this is big we have to tell the others." Wanda muttered her hands balled into tight fist.

All she received as a answer was Peter deleting all the data from his laptop and trashing it. Getting out of his chair he noticed that his arms had been shaking. Wrapping them around his body he took a deep breath and grabbed his bookbag slipping it on only for his eyes to widen.

Flipping his inside out papers falling out all over the desk he could see part of a little metallic bud sewn inside the cotton. Pulling it out between his two fingers a little red light beeped in front of his eyes.

" Fuck they bugged us." He muttered dropping the object in his hot cocoa.

Throwing off there jackets into the trash the two heroes walked quickly into the living room getting to work. They threw open cabinets and furniture looking for more of the bugs.

" I found a couple." Wanda yelled throwing them into the garbage disposal turning it on. 

Peter nodded throwing the sheets of his bed and into the trash not ready to risk anything. He silently thanked god for having Aunt May go on a vacation she won online because he didn't know how he would explain the whole house which now looked like a pig pen tables and chairs broken with dishes broken all over the floor.

Grabbing his phone he dialed a familiar number and waited for them to pick up. Sighing as the dial ended and the familiar sound of Wade's voice grumbling from waking up he finally spoke his voice laced with worry.

" We got a problem."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is REALLY REALLY BIG LIKE PETER PUNCHES TONY BIG!!


	4. Rewrite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah..... Sorry

Yes I know I said I would update months ago. Things happen and I was unable to access a phone where I could write in my drafts and the computer was always used plus I'm self conscious about my writing. Anyway I will be rewriting this,  _this mess_ and will be marking this as complete when it's put up. 

Sorry.


	5. Rewrite Posted/Sneak Peek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> REWRITE

_Hi guys!_

_The Rewrite of Dark Shadows has been posted under the name of **Wounds** and it deals with mind control, the Avengers not trusting Wanda and Peter and the kidnapper of the two being revealed! This version I'm really proud of and I can't for you guys to read it so here's a sneakpeek!_

* * *

 

_"Wanda! Wanda!" Vision shouted holding the thrashing woman against his chest. "Please Wanda it's not real! Wanda wake up! Wanda!"_

_Finally after what seemed to be a eternity the witch gasp opening her eyes allowing tears to spill out. She immediately covered her face by pressing it against the mans chest and let out a shaky sobs. Eyes softening Vision began to pet the woman's hair softly murmuring sweet nothings to her._

_The door cracked open revealing a wide eyed teenager with a large grey hoodie covering the majority of his face. He looked over at the pair and sighed rubbing the back of his hands on his eyes. Licking his lips he leaned into the room staying away from the fragile woman fearing she might lash out._

_"I can come over later Vision and just call Wade to pick me up." Peter offered shifting his feet._

_The man shook his head not wanting to cause the web slinger the problem of having to go with the mercenary on one of his missions. He smiled at the jittery teen and turned back towards Wanda who had gone silent choosing not to be part of the conversation._

_"It's fine Peter." He said helping the witch sit up from her crouched position "Can you just go sit in the living room and wait for us."_

_Peter furrowed his brows and nawed at his bottom lip before closing the bedroom door silently. Sighing Vision looked down at Wanda as she fiddled with her fingers with her eyes on the floor. He could sense the whirlpool of emotions from her with the most prominent being guilt and regret which he couldn't understand._

_He knew about the death's of the Maximoff's, how Stark industries had played into it and what the experience had done to her. Deep down he knew that these feelings that Wanda was experiencing where most likely do to the experiences she had from working under Hydra._

_"Wanda do you wanna talk about it?" He asked receiving silence for a answer._

_"Do you want me to leave?"_

_Silence._

* * *

 

_What do guys think? Do you like my unedited version or should I try to edit it? Did I go out of character or did I nail it? Tell me all you ideas for the story below like how do Peter and Wanda get kidnapped or how do they end being put under or main antagonists control? Also if you would like to have YOUR OWN ORIGINAL CHARACTER added in the story go onto the Wounds story and comment your character below with their powers and appearance and who knows I might make them a big part of the plot! Anyway feel free to voice your opinions about the rewrite below and what you want to see in it!_


	6. Once again I'm here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Listen up

_The time has come to mark this as complete. I would like to thank you guys for all the reads and kudos so I have gathered enough determination to release the original third chapter of this story! Yes were I wrote Peter punching Tony! My Peter here is more bold than rewrite Peter but hey that might change with the upcoming chapters...who knows I might add that scene in the future cause the rewrite will be a **MindFuck** a total mindfuck so be prepared in the incoming chapters._

_Anyway chapters three will be a reward you'll love. Thanks guys for all the support!_

_Xoxo Rose_

 


End file.
